Jadeshipping: Insana envidia hacia mi mejor amiga
by MilloMerengue96
Summary: Como se sabe, Blue y Yellow se conocen hace años e indudablemente sostienen una fuerte y hermosa amistad desde el inicio. Sin embargo, en un viaje de descanso aparecerán sentimientos totalmente diferentes de la originaria del Bosque Verde hacia su hermosa, coqueta y dotada amiga. cuyo físico y personalidad le provocarán sensaciones nunca antes vistas en ella.
1. El inicio de unas vacaciones únicas

**Introducción a la historia y los hechos**

A pesar de que los hechos ocurren en una zona cerrada y pacífica en la región de Kalos, nuestra historia se inicia en Kanto, zona de nuestra pequeña protagonista aunque ya no tan pequeña ya que creció física y mentalmente junto a sus compañeros. Más allá de los Pokémon, también había otros problemas que afectaban a nuestros héroes que salvaron muchas veces al mundo. Esas eran cosas como el dinero, el amor o un tema bastante particular; la sexualidad.

Esta chica de cabellera amarilla, verdes ojos y un cuerpo algo frágil e infantil, ya tenía a quien entregarle su corazón, pero aunque intentara confesarle sus sentimientos muchas veces, él no le prestaba toda la atención porque estaba ocupado en otros asuntos. Más bien, lo estaban ocupando.

Por otro lado, tenemos a una chica muy cercana a Yellow y a su pretendiente, cuyo nombre hacía temblar a cualquier chico que la viera pasar ya que tenía un esbelto cuerpo digno de envidiar, con unas piernas largas, una cintura perfecta, un gran trasero firme y unos pechos bien puestos, al igual que su largo cabello de color castaño y sus ojos azules como el mar, reflejando una coqueta personalidad pero a la vez un oscuro pasado oculto.

¿Y cómo era la relación entre esas dos excelentes mujeres? Se podría decir que eran las mejores amigas debido a los años que se conocen y los hechos de ambas estando juntas. Se vieron por primera vez en un bosque cuando Blue le pidió ayuda para que salve a un gran amigo suyo en una peligrosa misión en donde se debía hacer pasar por un niño ocultando su larga cabellera rubia en un sombrero de paja. Esa característica física fue una virtud en aquel entonces, pero en el presente, y sobre todo en esta historia que se desarrollará, pasó a ser un desperfecto que dejaba muy preocupada y angustiada a la propietaria. Y no la ayudaba mucho que su compañera estuviera totalmente diferente, crecida y sumamente atractiva. Visualmente eran distintas, pero eso era nada más que un detalle porque se querían mucho.

Luego de días llenos de aventuras, ellas también necesitaban un descanso. Pero nadie creería que en esas vacaciones, sentimientos y sensaciones como la venganza, la envidia o la sexualidad iban a aparecer.

Por un concurso de radio, Red, Green, Blue y Yellow se ganaron unos días de vacaciones a la zona más cerrada y pacífica de Kalos para poder relajarse y no hacer otra cosa que disfrutar del resort donde se iban a hospedar. Sin embargo, iba a contar con una ausencia sorpresiva e inesperada: El nieto del profesor Oak debía quedarse obligatoriamente en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde porque el holograma que había colocado para usarse en los casos en donde no esté (que era bastante frecuente a causa de viajes y entrenamientos) se averió y no podía irse hasta repararlo completamente porque alguien debía aceptar los retos. Sino, lo echarían por irresponsable. Esto desmotivó a sus amigos porque no iban a contar con su presencia, pero la idea era no pensar en lo negativo y visualizar de manera positiva la oportunidad de disfrutar al máximo de esa zona bella y exclusiva.

El batallador, la evolucionadora y la sanadora. Los tres Pokédex Holders que se irán a un viaje de placer, pero se encontrarán con emociones incómodas, sorpresivas y muy excitantes, por lo que ninguno sabrá como afrontarlas ya que será su primera vez. Más que nada para uno de ellos, ¿quién será el más afectado o la más afectada?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Notas del autor_**

 ** _Sinceramente, este tipo de historias son las que más fácilmente sé redactar e inspiran a escribir, aunque sean en cierta forma similares casi todas. Lo que se varía son los personajes y el contexto, pero definitivamente el humor-erotismo son mi especialidad debido a que no es necesaria una trama muy complicada ni hechos variados. Por ahí no muchos los lean ni tampoco los consideren dentro de sus favoritos, pero mientras se disfrute y dejen reviews divertidos en lo posible. Me es útil para invertir el tiempo después que estuve ausente. Espero que al leer estos fics no sientan que perdieron tiempo valioso de su vida. Me conformo con eso nada más. Muchas gracias._**


	2. Día 1: De la relajación a la excitación

_**Inicio de la historia**_

Los Pokédex Holders iniciaron su viaje de placer. Y aunque su gran amigo Green no pueda estar presente, aprovecharán estos días para relajarse y divertirse como nunca en un lugar de ensueños. Respecto al viaje, se podría decir que fue bastante cómodo y les sirvió para ir planificando sus futuras actividades. Posteriormente, llegaron a destino para al fin poder dar inicio a una experiencia inolvidable.

 _ **En el resort**_

Su nombre era "Sueños Placenteros" era un lugar enorme y pintoresco, en donde se podrían apreciar dos campos perfectamente cuidados y seleccionados: Uno para los humanos y otro para los Pokémon, quienes también merecen algo así luego de tantas batallas arriesgadas que tuvieron. Al llegar a la entrada, el recepcionista les da una cordial bienvenida y, como a todos los visitantes, les da una descripción general de la zona. Contó que era muy exclusiva, sumamente pacífica y tranquila para descansar, se prohíben batallas y concursos por lo que pueden impactar la paz del otro y que el clima es casi siempre perfecto. Luego de esto, Red, Blue y Yellow dejan a sus Pokémon en una zona especial donde se quedarán todos estos días. Allí no harán otra cosa que relajarse y divertirse con otros ya que no serán necesarios para protección. Al informar la ausencia de Green, les guió a sus habitaciones. Una doble para las chicas y al batallador se la cambiaron a individual y, además de eso, recibió un dinero extra por tener una habitación individual.

Luego todos revisaron sus habitaciones (bastante bonitas por cierto) y comentaban de lo lindo del lugar. Red vio por la ventana lo hermoso que está el día.- _**Oigan, la tarde está hermosa ¿Qué les parece si lo aprovechamos y nos vamos a la playa?**_ \- Ellas estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea y se cambiaron de la forma más cómoda: Red con shorts y camiseta sin mangas como Yellow pero de otro color. Blue con un vestido azul de una pieza.- **_Estoy segura que será un grandioso día._** \- dijo Yellow alegre y entusiasta.

 _ **En la playa**_

Al establecerse en un magnífico espacio, dejaron sus pertenencias. Ahí se quitaron la ropa: Red tenía un bañador naranja algo ajustado y algo suelto, Yellow un lindo traje de baño color azul oscuro tirando a negro (aunque la hacía ver algo más "pequeña" de lo que ya es), pero ambos quedaron "impactados" cuando Blue se quitó el vestido y se la vio con un bikini celeste cielo muy sexy y bastante revelador. Era impresionante cómo ese cuerpo imponía tal nivel de sensualidad y se notaba, por ejemplo, los diferentes estilos de una chica y otra. De todas formas, nadie dijo una sola palabra al respecto sobre eso. Disfrutaron del hermoso clima, jugaron en el mar y se divertían felices como nunca.- _**Amigos, el sol está radiante hoy ¿Por qué no lo aprovechamos y damos un recorrido?.**_ \- dijo la evolucionadora muy contenta. el joven de Pueblo Paleta inmediatamente asentó con la cabeza, pero vieron que la joven del Bosque Verde estaba tan cómodamente dormida que no querían despertarla.- _**Se ve tan adorable y no quiero interrumpir su relajante siesta. Además, si se queda, tendremos a alguien que nos cuide las pertenencias. Muy bien Red, seremos solos tú y yo.**_

Estuvieron un rato juntos caminando en la arena, disfrutando de la brisa, del buen clima y hablaban de sus sensaciones en este lugar, de que le escribirán a Green un día de estos y, justo que salió este tema, aprovechar esa suma de dinero extra. Blue incluso quería convencer a Red de que sea un caballero y aproveche los casos dados en actual como tal y hacer sentir bien a las dos damas que la acompañan si le piden algo (con un tono pícaro y travieso). Si fuera Green sería imposible "manipularlo" pero ella sabe que Red es "manejable" para que compre unos lujos extra.

Unas dos horas después, volvieron al lugar donde estaban sus cosas y Yellow, ya despierta, estaba sentada en una reposera y leyendo una revista.- _**Hola ¿A donde fueron?**_ \- preguntó y recibió su contestación por parte de Red.- **_Blue y yo fuimos a dar una buena caminata por la playa. Queríamos que vinieras, pero te veíamos tan bien durmiendo que te dejamos descansar, aunque es una lástima que no nos pudiste acompañar._** \- Por otra parte, la evolucionadora vio un puesto de helados.- _**Miren. Siempre quise comprobar si el sabor de estos helados son tan deliciosos como he han contado ¿Ustedes quieren probar también?**_ \- Ambos aceptaron, pero esta mujer siempre sabe en qué momentos puede sacar ventaja y no sólo en batallas Pokémon.- _**Red, sé amable e invita a tus mejores amigas a probarlos. De todas maneras tienes dinero extra y leí que no son tan caros en este lugar.**_ \- Él amablemente se negaba a caer en sus encantos, dándole la espalda, cerrando los ojos y con el ceño fruncido.- _**Si son tan baratos como dices ¿Por qué no los pagas tú?**_ \- A pesar de esa negativa, Blue de golpe lo abrazó de sorpresa por la espalda, además de que sus pechos rebotaron y se apoyaron en la misma.- _**Oh vamos. No te pongas así de malito e invítanos unos helados que nos harás muy felices. Porfis ¿Sí?**_ \- Le suplicaba de forma coqueta y con una voz suave (ya que es una chica ruidosa como dice Green frecuentemente) a tal punto de que lo terminó convenciendo.

Desgraciadamente, ese abrazo "a traición" fue realmente importante. Yellow vio y escuchó la forma en la que la delantera de su amiga fue utilizada para utilizar a su compañero, aunque no hay sido de intención directa claro está, pero eso no fue lo peor, sino el **"DOING"** que se notó en él.- _**Oh por favor.**_ \- dijo Yellow a sí misma en voz baja sonrojada cubriendo su rostro con las manos.- _**¿Acaso Red-san tiene una...?**_ \- Sí. La sorpresa fue que observó que Red tuvo una fuerte erección repentina por esa sensación física. Curiosamente, no se sabe quién de los quedó más incómodo y rojo por esto. Al final, fue a comprar los tres helados (disimulando bien su excitación y nadie la notó menos Yellow porque la descubrió de antemano) y todos lo comieron apoyados en sus reposeras cómodamente, sobre todo Blue que se salió con la suya.- _**Muchas gracias Red. Fuiste muy amable.**_

 _ **En el resort**_

Ya a la noche, todos volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Red, sin tener en cuenta esa incomodidad, disfrutó mucho su primer día de descanso. Blue terminó muy feliz y quedaba pensando en cómo adquirir la mayor cantidad de lujos posibles los días próximos. Yellow había quedado algo anonadada por lo de la playa al ver a su amigo erecto, pero se la notaba sonriente y le quería restar importancia a un inconveniente menor, por lo que buscaba únicamente despejar la cabeza a la hora de dormir. Red dormía solo en su cama individual de su pequeña habitación al final del pasillo del piso, mientras que Blue y Yellow dormían juntas en camas separadas.

Red y Blue durmieron plácidamente, pero a Yellow se la notaba inquieta porque estaba teniendo un sueño muy particular. Por la experiencia vivida, lo más probable es que tuviera fuertes fantasías con el duro pene de su guapo amigo en ese bañador que vio tan cerca, sumado a que era su amor no correspondido. Sin embargo, lo que realmente apareció en su cabeza fue algo totalmente distinto a lo imaginado: Se estaba formando el cuerpo de una mujer caminando sensualmente con esas largas piernas sexys, llevando puesto un revelador bikini celeste cielo, volaba en el viento su sedoso cabello castaño, imponiendo sus fuertes pechos firmes y moviendo sigilosamente su entangado trasero grande y hermoso, imponiendo todo su ser con caras y gestos de modelo diciendo ciertas cosas "picantes".- _**¿Disfrutas de lo que estás viendo?, ¿Qué te gusta más de mí?, ¿De verdad crees que soy atractiva?.**_ \- Aunque sea difícil y extraño de creer, Yellow estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con su mejor amiga Blue. Esas imágenes dominaron su cabeza casi toda la noche sin entender siquiera la razón, hasta que pudo dormir bien. Y aparentemente, esto no se iba a quedar ahí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Notas del autor**_

 _ **Después de meses la pude continuar. He estado ocupando con mis estudios y la inspiración a continuar esto no me llegaba, pero sé que terminaré lo que empecé. Aunque no sea tan extenso, ojalá disfruten mucho este fic. Aproveché a vestirlas como en la imagen que encontré como portada, así que será más fácil imaginar. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias.**_


	3. Día 2: Conociendo la raíz del problema

**_En el resort_**

Comenzó el segundo día y los Pokédex Holders querrán aprovecharlo al máximo desde que despertaron en la mañana. Todos amanecieron frescos, incluso Yellow después de ese extraño sueño con Blue e incluso se quedó pensando en eso. Aún así, se cuidaban entre sí y después de cambiarse una peinó el cabello de la otra. Eran grandes amigas. Y cuando las chicas se reunieron con Red, bajaron a desayunar.

La mesa estaba en la planta baja y para comer había de todo a libre elección. Una increíble variedad de frutas, cereales, dulces, jugos, lácteos y panes se podían consumir en ese horario todo lo que quisieran. Era la mejor manera de empezar el día. Los tres agarraron lo que querían comer, se sentaron y comenzaron. Todo era delicioso. Red estaba repleto de diversos cereales y Blue había agarrado varios dulces y frutas. Yellow, quien estaba en frente suyo en la mesa, la miraba y se quedó pensando en su salud física. Incluso cuando comía lo dulce era siempre tiene esa figura divina, por lo que comenzó a sentir un poco de envidia "inofensiva" y de admiración ante el privilegio de su amiga. Para estar sana y ser como ella, tomaba muchísima leche a ver si lo lograba además de comer cereales y frutas.

Realmente quería tener un cuerpo como el de Blue para llamar la atención de Red, estar más hermosa y bien consigo misma. Discretamente se tocaba los pechos y luego miraba los de su amiga quizás hasta comparando. Pero lo que realmente perturbó su cabeza es ese "boing" que escuchó ayer en la playa. Intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía. Como si le hubiesen quedado secuelas. Para peor, a Blue le sobró fruta del desayuno y le dijo lo siguiente.- **_Estoy satisfecha. Yellow ¿Quieres mis dos melones?._** \- Esa frase la sonrojó muchísimo porque coincidió con lo que pensaba, aunque no dijo nada fuera de lugar y se comió esas dos rodajas. Cuando todos terminaron, se levantaron de la mesa para seguir con sus actividades.

Desafortunadamente, el día era inestable y tuvieron que quedarse en el resort.- _**¿Qué haremos? No se podrá salir hoy.**_ \- dijo el batallador decepcionado.- Estuvieron explorando el resort en su totalidad y ,al ver los eventos de la jornada, todos ya programaron sus actividades: Red pasará la fecha en la sala de juegos y entretenimiento, Blue a la "Zona de Spa" para relajarse y Yellow logró ver un folleto de un nutricionista particular que estará todo el día. Era un muchacho inteligente, pero al saber que era 100% honesto y responsable, sabe que no criticaría ni abusaría de ninguna clienta y es de suma confianza. Era una persona normal muy querida y respetada en el lugar. Incluso le podía servir como psicólogo. Como este año no hay demasiadas personas en el resort y menos para esto, la sanadora era la única con el nutricionista. Y le comentó sobre lo que quiere llegar con su cuerpo.

Yellow quería saber si podía tener una figura deseada. El nutricionista la observó y analizó en todo sentido, hasta sacar la conclusión.- _**Señorita, usted tiene lo más importante para toda persona que es un buen estado de salud. Y respecto a los detalles que me mencionó, se pueden desarrollar aún más ciertas partes de su cuerpo, pero no en gran medida puesto a que está en una edad relativamente madura.**_ \- Le dio ejercicios para que haga en la jornada junto con él y rutinas que puede hacer en el momento que quiera en cualquier día.

Luego de una jornada de ejercicios físicos (cómo abdominales o tonificación de glúteos), el nutricionista le dijo que Yellow está haciendo un buen trabajo y que en realidad no le dé importancia a la figura femenina desarrollada, sino que siga así porque está bien. En este período, ella supo que este hombre es de confianza como un psicólogo y le quería contar la raíz del problema del porqué esto se convirtió en una especie de manía innecesaria porque en realidad no tenía ningún defecto de salud.

Yellow se acostó en el colchón de ejercicios como si fuese un diván para ponerse cómoda y hablar. Ahí fue cuando el nutricionista quería aclarar sus dudas- _**Tampoco parece que estuvieras enferma o escuálida. Me gustaría saber la razón de tu obsesión por tu cuerpo cuando no es necesario.**_ \- Y a partir de ahí, ella explayó su inconveniente.- ** _Verá señor, sé que no estoy mal pero creo que esté problema tiene que ver con mi mejor amiga Blue. La conocí hace años en el bosque cuando me envió a rescatar a Red, una persona muy importante para mí, pero recién desde ayer me pasan estas cosas._** \- Luego de pensar unos segundos, el nutricionista le preguntaba sobre esa mujer, que la describa y lo ocurrido ayer, y la sanadora le explicó.- _**Blue es una mujer dos años mayor que yo y también es una Pokédex Holder cuya especialidad es la evolución. Es muy pícara, le gusta provocar y causar incomodidades, pero no es mala porque siempre quiere ayudar a sus amigos y divertirse. Y respecto a su exterior es prácticamente perfecta. Su rostro es precioso, sus ojos azules generan encanto, su cabello castaño es largo y sedoso, su cadera está bien formada, sus pechos son desarrollados y atractivos, su trasero es grande y firme, suele ir vestida con ropa ligera y todo eso junto me genera mucha envidia, pero también aprecio. Y siento que Red le presta más atención a ella por eso sumado a su forma de ser. Me hace sentir tan pequeña e insignificante aunque sé que no es su intención. Y ayer en la playa hizo rebotar sus pechos en la espalda de Red y ese ruido no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. Y a la noche la soñé que desfilaba sensualmente con su bikini. Deseo mucho ese divino cuerpo porque no tengo nada en comparación. No estoy segura de que si la amo o la odio. Quisiera saber qué me pasa.**_

Luego de oír su declaración, el nutricionista llegó a su conclusión.- _ **De lo que he entendido, conoces a Blue hace mucho pero recién ayer comenzaste a obsesionarte con el tema del físico. No estás enamorada de ella ni tampoco le guardas odio. Es una sincronización de envidia y admiración porque es algo que no podrás adquirir, generando frustración y desesperación. Tienes un desorden psicológico pero afortunadamente es temporal y no prolongado. Probablemente termine cuando se cumpla una necesidad de igual magnitud. No existe una solución precisa. Sólo deja que pase porque he notado que ningún pensamiento o acción tuya no serán para nada peligrosas. Éticamente no es correcto lo que haces, pero entiendo perfectamente tus motivaciones. Y no pienses que te puede volver a pasar porque es un lapso y no una intención. Y si ella es tu mejor amiga, lo entenderá tarde o temprano.-**_ Después de escuchar, Yellow se quedó pensando el significado, pero aunque no logró una total comprensión, se sintió mucho más satisfecha y tranquila.

Al finalizar el día con sus respectivas actividades que fueron relatadas entre ellos para informarse, volvieron a sus habitaciones y se cambiaron para dormir. Yellow le contó a Blue sobre su día con el nutricionista y los ejercicios realizados, pero no sobre la confesión. Ya cuando se estaban por acostar, la evolucionadora le dijo algo.- _**¿No le da calor llevar esas mismas ropas con este clima? Te recomiendo usar algo más cómodo. Si no tienes, te presto la mía. Toma la que quieras.**_ \- Estaba tan relajada por el spa que se durmió rápidamente. La sanadora se quedó un rato en el baño probando las prendas de su amiga.

También llevó sus ropas para comparar. Y la sensación que le quedó no fue del todo buena. Lo suyo era más reservado y común, mientras que lo de Blue era más grande, corto y revelador. Veía mucha más piel con la de su amiga. Y ni siquiera le quedaba igual porque no tenía con que rellenarlo. Su vestimenta no la hacía igual de sexy. Lo mismo con la ropa interior que también era más ajustada y sensual. Un estilo un tanto más erótico y los sostenes empeoraban las cosas. Ahí no quiso saber más nada, guardó todo y se puso su pijama para dormir.

Yellow estaba frustrada, pero se quedó viendo a Blue que estaba con un camisón y la sábana la tapaba por la mitad. Para empeorar su estado, estaba escotada y eso empeoraba la situación porque le miraba el escote. Estaba a punto de acariciar sus pechos, pero se contuvo y volvió a la cama. Acostada, se quedaba mirando a Blue hasta que pudo cerrar sus ojos. Pero otra vez aparecieron esos sueños, en este caso, ella haciendo ejercicios físicos de forma muy sexy con una camiseta blanca y un short estilo bloomer muy ajustado. Nuevamente las fantasías, pero el tiempo siguió transcurriendo para que ese lapso finalmente acabe.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Notas del autor**_

 _ **Veré si puedo frecuentar más rápido. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias.**_


End file.
